overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nighthawk
Nighthawk is the latest hero in Overwatch, he's a scientist who fights with chemical bombs and a tranquillizer rifle. His abilities allow him to create a chemical gas that poisons his targets and create paralysing effects. Appearance Nighthawk has a black, faded buzzcut and wears a half gas mask on his face. He also has blue eyes. He also has his custom chemical formula tattooed on his inner forearm. Nighthawk wears standard Talon slacks with black boots, with a short-sleeve red undershirt. Over his shirt, he wears a grey lab coat with a bag, which contains all his vials and ingredients to produce his chemical gas. Personality Nighthawk is a serious and ruthless individual with a "needs must" mentality. He believes that people are too scared of their own potential as a species and firmly believes his actions serve the greater good. No matter how many suffer or die because of his actions. For this, he displays a high level of pride for turning Widowmaker into the perfect assassin. He has no concern for consequences or for the lives he ruins, as he believes they should be grateful for being saved from fear itself. Because of his experiences in the crisis, he absolutely despises cowards and turncoats, happily killing them for being "burdens to society". He relishes in torturing Talon traitors and loves experimenting. His passion for science and battle make him a feared figure within Talon. Story Azikiwe Temitope was born and raised in Liberia, he was instilled with bravery and patriotism by his father and instilled with a fascination with chemistry by his mother. When he came of age he joined the military and rose to the ranks and became Sergeant of a group of soldiers. During the crisis, he and his team were attacked by omnics, despite Azikiwe's best efforts to rally the team, he was abandoned and forced to fight by himself. He was eventually rescued but he had suffered severe PTSD as a result. This event caused Azikiwe to develop a deep resentment towards cowards and selfishness. After the crisis, Azikiwe left Liberia and joined the United States where he fulfilled his chemistry fascination by becoming a research chemist, where he soon worked under the US government in the chemical weapons department. He was placed in "Project Nighthawk", 'a secret government project that utilised chemical warfare against the omnics. He revelled in this new, ruthless environment and eventually perfected his formula and named it "Despair". What the public didn't know, however, was that Azikiwe was given omnics to experiment on, and word soon got out about Project Nighthawk, forcing the government to cancel the project. Azikiwe was infuriated, he stormed the office of the director and demanded answers. Azikiwe firmly believed the chemical was perfect and safe to use, suddenly, the building was attacked by Doomfist and Reaper, who stormed the building with 18 soldiers. Seeing the chance to experiment with Despair, Azikiwe poured the chemical into the air conditioner and the chemical quickly flooded the build, leaving Doomfist and Reaper as the team's sole survivors, as the soldiers killed each other through in-fighting. Reaper was knocked out by Doomfist and Doomfist managed to the storm the director's office. However, rather than kill Azikiwe, Doomfist killed the director and offered Azikiwe a place in Talon. Azikiwe accepted the offer without question and became one of Talon's leading scientists. Weapon: Tranquillizer rifle It does 75 damage, holds 10 rounds per clip, 1.25 shots per second, 130 m/s projectile speed and lasts 0.85 seconds. It also has a venomous aftermath, as it does an additional 5 total venom damage. Abilities *'Distortion: Nighthawk throws a gas bomb. When targets are within the gas they are slowed down by 50%. This affects their movement speed and reload speed, this also does 60 total damage to targets if they stay in the gas for the duration. The ability takes 14 seconds to recharge. *'Torpefy: '''Nighthawk stuns a target for 6 seconds. It does 8 points of damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge. *'Incursion: '''Nighthawk poisons the targets healing process. The target gradually loses health and will lose more health when healed by an ally or health pack. The damage is 40 and lasts 4 seconds. Ultimate: Hellhound Nighthawk summons his mechanical hound that releases a 15m wide cloud of gas that poisons targets. The hound attacks all enemies and has 1300 points of health. The gas does a total of 50 points of total damage, whereas the hound can suppress enemies with its attacks. Trivia *Originally Nighthawk was intended to be British due to the country's association with dogs. However, this was changed to Liberian for spontaneous reasons. *Nighthawk originally had the chemical formula for LSD tattooed on his arm. Rather than his custom formula. *Nighthawk's gas mask was designed to resemble a dog muzzle. *Nighthawk's distortion ability was inspired by The Clown's poison gas from Dead by Daylight. *He's also known as "The hound of Talon" and "The Talon bitch". *Nighthawk was inspired by The Scarecrow from The Batman comic series and Project Hound from TV series Sherlock. Nighthawk's distorted voice during the ultimate was based on Ulysses' from Fallout New Vegas. *The hellhound has a black fog emitting from its legs and its eyes are also on fire. During the ultimate Nighthawk's eyes also start glowing a fiery orange and his voice drastically deepens. However, this was changed to poison smog for realism. The hellhound ultimate is used as a hallucination in the comic. The hound did return as an omnic. *Poison Smog was inspired by The Snowblind from God of War PS4. *Each character from Overwatch hears different voices from the gas. For example, Torbjorn and Reinhardt hear Brigitte screaming, Ana hears Pharah screaming and Reinhardt hears the voice of Balderich. *The metal hound was inspired by B.O.B from Ashe's ultimate and Poppy's dogs from Kingsman: The Golden Circle. *Nighthawk's personality is based on the Roman emperor Commodus.